


The "I love you" Debate

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Sibling Love, gender neutral reader, they tease the shit out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: In which Fives learns a lesson on why he should always keep his communicator off when he's talking with you.based on this tweet by @/convictedloner: “he in a ps4 party fighting for his life because he said he loved you”
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	The "I love you" Debate

You stood at your bathroom mirror, inspecting your outfit. It was a simple ensemble, perfect for a night out with your friends. You heard Fives groan from your bedroom and then the sound of two things thump to the floor. He had just gotten back from a long shift, and you knew he was tired, but he had insisted you go out with your friends this evening.

You turned and walked back to your bedroom, finding Fives sitting on the edge of your bed, in the process of taking his helmet off. You smiled at his tired eyes and overgrown scruff, holding one of his cheeks in your hand.

“I'm going out now,” you said. “I’ll be back before midnight.”

He smiled up at you, bringing his hand up to cover yours. “Okay, have fun.”

“I will.” You leaned down you press a quick kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said, returning the kiss.

You gave him one last smile and pat on his cheek, and then you left, grabbing your things on the way out.

\---

Fives thought he’s had his damn communicator turned off. At least muted. But it must have been turned back on when he was talking with you. He knew he was in it when he heard Jesse’s wheezing laugh through it. Which was how he found himself furiously yelling at the device on his arm.

“Bro! I love you, too!” Hardcase yelled.

“Fives, you know you’re only supposed to use your communicator for official business,” Rex teased.

“I know! It was an accident!”

“You're such a sap, Fives,” Kix said.

“It slipped out! You guys weren’t supposed to hear!!”

“Aw, you don’t love us back?” Echo asked.

Fives groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, debating throwing it out of your window.

“I’ve never heard him say that before,” Jesse said, in between laughs.

“You’re getting soft, Fives,” Kix said. Fives could hear his smug smirk he knew was on his face.

“Yeah, so what if I love my partner?” Fives questioned, feeling his face heat.

“Aw, Fives’ika’s in _loooove_ ,” Jesse said, bursting out in laughter again with Hardcase.

Fives thought he would explode with embarrassment. “Rex! Make them stop!”

“ _Mooom! Make them stop!!_ ” Kix taunted. He heard Echo dissolve into snickers.

“Sorry, Fives’ika, you gotta learn to stand up for yourself,” Rex said.

Fives groaned again and pitched forward face-first onto the bed. As he heard his brothers continuing to tease him, he burrowed his face deep into a pillow, and let out a frustrated scream.

“ _Fives’ika’s in looove! Fives’ika’s in loooove!”_

He would never hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please consider leaving a kudos/comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
